Les Feuilles Tombent
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Les feuilles qui tombent, c'est comme la vie. Tu ne contrôles rien. Leur chute est courte, comme  notre existence. Pourquoi l'as-tu gâchée à espérer ? Maintenant il est trop tard. Tu t'es sacrifiée. Tu es morte. La vie est-elle si cruelle ? Peut être pas.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici donc un nouveau OS, que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode où Hinata s'interpose entre Pain et Naruto... Bref ! J'en suis plutôt satisfaite de moi même si je sais pas trop si j'ai réussi mon emploi du "Tu"... C'est la conscience qui s'exprime._

_Cet OS se passe, selon moi, entre la "mort" de Hinata et le moment où Sakura la soigne. J'espère que les puristes du manga pardonneront les incohérences )_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_* ~ Les feuilles tombent ~*_

* * *

Les feuilles tombent. Leur danse est lente. Triste. Presque désespérée. Elles finissent ensuite par mourir en atterrissant sur le sol humide. C'est un peu comme la vie. On est balloté dans tous les sens. On essaie de contrôler sa chute, de la freiner mais inexorablement on finit par mourir. Comme les feuilles mortes que le vent d'automne emporte. On sait que notre existence est éphémère. On grandit, on mûrit comme le feuillage qui se fait touffu au printemps, et puis vient la vieillesse qui nous emporte dans la tombe. Comme les feuilles mortes qui se décrochent de l'arbre.

La vie est si courte Hinata. Alors pourquoi es-tu restée là à attendre ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermée dans de fragiles chimères ? Tu l'aimes à en mourir, oui tu le sais. Mais cela ne suffit pas à se faire aimer. Tu le sais aussi… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plus combattu ta timidité ? Pourquoi as-tu erré à te surpasser ? Dans le crépuscule. Cachée. Comment voulais-tu qu'il te remarque ? Tu es insignifiante. Une ombre. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste. Tu l'as sauvé. Tu t'es opposée contre Pain. Mais tu n'as même pas réussi à toucher son agresseur. Tu n'as rien pu faire. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu l'as protégé. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour lui. Lui qui t'a sauvé. Des années auparavant. Son sourire, Hinata. Rappelle toi s'en son souvenir. Alors que le noir te transperce. Alors que tu vogues dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres blanches où un mot se détache, et t'envahit. Rouge douleur.

Mort.

Regarde Hinata. Regarde tout ce gâchis. Oui c'est vrai, tu l'as sauvé. Tu as donné ta vie pour lui. Mais c'était sans espoir. Tu as cru pouvoir l'atteindre ? Tu as cru arriver à côté de Sakura ? Oui Hinata. Tu y as cru. Au plus profond de toi tu y as cru. Tu as voulu être réaliste mais tu n'as pu t'empêcher de garder l'espoir qu'un jour il te regarde enfin. Qu'il te voit. Qu'il t'aime. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Si tu avais été plus forte. Peut être. Peut être respirerais-tu le même air que lui en ce moment. Peut être que tu pourrais encore capturer son sourire. Ce sourire qui t'as sauvée.

Se souvenait-il de ces instants ? Se souvenait-il de tes efforts ? Se souvenait-il de t'avoir défendue ? Encouragée sans le vouloir ? Non. Il ne doit pas se rappeler de toi, la petite fille qu'il a défendue. Il ne doit pas se souvenir de l'admiration muette que tu lui portais. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de toute cette attention pour lui. Cette petite fille timide qui cherchait à tout prix à devenir son amie. Qui voulait le soutenir alors que personne ne croyait en lui. Tu l'as observé à t'en rendre aveugle. Tu l'as aimé à t'en user le cœur. Tout ça… Tout ça Hinata, ça n'a servi à rien. Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas. Parce qu'il te voit comme la fille étrange qui rougit et s'évanouit en sa présence. Qui est si grise face à Sakura. Mais tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu ne faisais pas le poids. Le choix était vite fait entre toi et la colorée et exhaustive Haruno. Tu étais minable Hinata.

Minable et présomptueuse.

Mais tu peux être fière d'une chose. Tu t'es déclarée. Tu as dit ce que ta timidité t'avait ordonné de ne jamais révéler. Oui, ce fut un gigantesque pas en avant pour toi, Hinata. Mais tu es morte. Tu es morte. Dans un sens cela valait mieux qu'un rejet que tu savais inévitable. Tu peux tout de même être fière Hinata. Fière de l'avoir sauvé. Fière d'avoir sacrifié ta vie pour lui. Sans peur. Il t'a aidé, secouru. Ça a été ton tour. Tu as tout donné pour lui. Ton cœur, tes sourires. Ta vie. Tu es morte honorablement. Tu lui as servi à quelque chose.

Tu as été utile pour la première fois.

Tes larmes coulent Hinata. Tu les sens sur ton visage. Mais est-ce ton visage ? Est-ce bien des larmes ? Ici tout semble avoir disparu. Même ton propre corps. Ne subsiste que ton esprit épuisé. L'amour à sens unique est la pire des tortures. C'est un peu comme une mauvaise herbe. Plus tu tentes de l'arracher de ton cœur, plus elle repousse, vivace. Elle t'étouffe. Tu t'es battue Hinata. Tu as perdu. Avec courage. Mais tu as perdu quand même. Tu peux pleurer maintenant. Tu peux te laisser aller aux regrets.

Amers.

Tu étais faible Hinata. Tu l'as rencontré. Tu as repris espoir devant sa détermination et son sourire. Tu as voulu comme lui prouver ta valeur. Que les autres ne te voient plus comme une ratée. Tu as échoué. Tu es toujours aussi faible. Mais lui… Il a réussi. Tu ne l'en admires que plus. Tout le monde le respecte maintenant. Tous le monde le voit enfin comme toi tu le vois depuis des années. Tu es si fière de lui.

Ridicule.

Est-ce que c'est ça le paradis ? Est-ce que c'est ce trou sombre qui t'engloutit ? Tu avais toujours imaginé ça plein de couleurs. Une sorte d'oasis après les douleurs de ce monde. Tu avais imaginé retrouver ta mère. Sentir son parfum fruité. Pouvoir enfin lui dire combien elle t'avait manquée. Pouvoir enfin la serrer contre toi. Mais tes rêves semblent tous se détruire petit à petit. Les uns après les autres. Il ne te reste plus rien Hinata. Que tes yeux pour pleurer. Que les ténèbres pour t'engloutir.

Hinata. Tu sens la vie t'échapper. Comme le sang qui coule hors de toi. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les sensations te reviennent ? Une douleur te coupe le souffle. Tu suffoques. Tu gémis. C'est si fort. C'est si dur. C'est trop dur de vivre. Mais est-ce vers la vie que tu te fais aspirer ? N'est ce pas vers la profondeur de ton esprit torturé ? Vers la profondeur des ténèbres ? Vers la mort ? Un souffle te traverse. Frais.

C'est la vie.

Non ! Non ! Tu te débats. Tu ne veux pas. Tu n'en peux plus. Tu veux qu'on t'oublie. Que Naruto oublie ta déclaration. Tu veux que ton père arrête de vouloir ce que tu n'es pas. Les mots tourbillonnent dans ton esprit. Tes pensées s'entrechoquent. La lumière est si forte. Tu te débats. Tu as si mal. Non... Tu ne peux pas supporter autant de souffrance. Tu ne peux pas. Tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer. Tu te débats.

_« On la perd ! »_

Sakura. Sa voix envahit ton esprit. Non ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te ramène vers le ciel. Tu veux rester dans ces ténèbres. Tu préfères la fuite. Tu as épuisé ton courage. Tu es fatiguée de te battre. De la vie. Parce qu'elle ne t'a rien offert. Elle t'a laissé te débattre et te noyer. C'est trop dur de supporter cet étau sur ta poitrine. Cette douleur qui te transperce. D'avoir à affronter Naruto. D'essuyer son rejet. Il n'a jamais pensé une fois à toi. Ni vu ton amour. Tu ne veux pas qu'il le dise et qu'il t'offre un regard désolé.

_« Reviens Hinata ! »_

C'est la voix de Kiba. Kiba… Shino. Kurénai. Neji. Hanabi. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste Hinata ? Comment peux-tu les abandonner par lâcheté ? Il a des gens qui t'aiment. Et que tu aimes. Ils comptent aussi. D'une manière différent de Naruto, mais ils comptent. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter juste après une défaite. Ce n'était pas la première. Et ça ne doit pas être la dernière, Hinata. Tu dois te relever. Accepter l'échec. Et en sortir plus grande. Comme le fait Naruto.

Tu te laisse entraîner par le courant vert. Le chakra apaisant de Sakura. Tu cesses de te débattre et tu sens une joie t'envahir. Pas la tienne. Celle de ceux qui ont eu peur. De ceux qui tiennent à toi. Ceux que tu voulais abandonner. Ta poitrine se soulève. Tes yeux s'ouvrent. Tout est aveuglant dehors. La douleur est toujours là. La chaleur de ton sang qui coule aussi. Mais un souffle s'échappe de tes lèvres. Tu fermes les yeux, éblouie par les sourires de Sakura et Kiba. Tu as l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. De respirer avec difficulté. Comme si ta machine était rouillée. Usée par la vie. Ça fait mal de vivre. Le goût du sang empeste ta bouche. Soudain, des bras t'entourent.

Une touffe blonde rencontre ton visage.

Naruto

_« Ne refait plus jamais ça ! »_

Il te serre à t'en étouffer. Mais tes bras son trop faibles. Tu n'arrives pas à les soulever. Tu n'arrives même pas lui rendre son étreinte. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi laisses-tu des larmes s'échapper ? Alors que sa chaleur se propage en toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'arrives. Tu ne sais plus ce que ressens. Malgré tout, tu ne t'évanouis pas, mais ta figure est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Son souffle est si proche de ta joue. Tu ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit mais tu t'en fiches. Tu as mal de partout et tu te sens toute ramollie mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Naruto t'enlace. Et te dit qu'il ne veut plus te voir faire des trucs suicidaires. Tiendrait-il plus à toi ? Se souvient-il de vos missions ensemble ? Se souvient-il de tes regards ? Se souvient-il de ta proposition de tricherie pour qu'il continue le tournoi ? Se souvient-il de t'avoir secourue, aidée ? De tous ces maigres instants que vous avez partagés ? De ton admiration ? De ton amour ? De ta déclaration avant que tu ne tombes ? Tu ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Naruto s'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Juste sa joue contre la tienne, et ton nez dans ses cheveux dorés. Il t'a vraiment regardée.

Toi.

La petite fille grise et effacée du clan Hyûga. Toi. Qui croit en lui depuis toujours. Qui a voulu donner ta vie pour préserver la sienne. Vibrant d'un amour trop fort. Tu étais en arrière. Secrète. Distancée. Discrète. Mais présente, malgré tout.

La vie vaut peut être la peine d'être vécue finalement. Pour ces instants chauds, doux et regorgeant de bonheur, d'espoir. Apaisants. Réconfortants. Enivrants. Ceux qui vous embaument le cœur dans de la guimauve pour ne pas que vous souffriez. Mais qui vous anéantissent quand cette guimauve fond. Sans scrupule. Cruellement. Avec force. Comme pour vous achever. Parce que la vie n'est pas aussi douce et tranquille qu'on le pense. Ce n'est pas aussi beau et merveilleux que dans les contes ou les livres. Les sentiments réciproques éternels et l'invincible grand amour c'est le père noël des adultes. C'est du vent. Une farce.

Mais Hinata, toi, tu veux y croire. Tu veux entendre ton cœur battre de cet espoir. Parce qu'à cet instant, dans ses bras, tout te semble possible. Même l'impensable : des opposés qui s'attirent. Qui pourraient s'aimer.

J'espère Hinata. J'espère si fort que l'avenir prouvera que j'ai tord. Que le bonheur et l'amour réciproque existeront pour toi.

Parce que tu les mérites, Hinata.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _


End file.
